Her Wild Bus Ride
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Shreya never thought he would dare to do it in a Public Transport Bus. Mature Theme. Oneshot. My first story on CID FanFiction.
**Her wild Bus Ride**

Shreya was running late for the party. Her car had to be taken to the garage at that time for it had been a victim of flat tire. And to add to her already existing troubles, her husband was not receiving her calls and it was dark and it was raining really hard.

She saw a bus approaching from a distance and she ran forwards carrying an umbrella over her head.

The bus was crowded to the limit of its holding capacity. It felt as if the whole city had decided to travel in the bus that day.

Shreya managed to catch the bus somehow. After she closed her umbrella, the passengers parted. Few men allowed her to go inside. She squeezed through the crowd. It was impossible to move ahead without touching the other passengers. A wave of excitement rushed through her as though unknowingly arms of passengers brushed against her body. She felt embarrassed with herself. But she couldn't get the lust and desire filled thoughts out of her mind. She was getting more and more excited and aroused.

She was going for a party and she was wearing a short dress which stopped at her knees and she also wore nude coloured sandals. She was carrying an umbrella in one hand and a small glittering clutch in other hand. Her clothes were not very revealing yet she was looking sexy. But the bus was so crowded that apparently no one was noticing her.

A man boarded the bus and took place right behind her. Shreya had not noticed him.

He threw a long look at her. She was too sexy no doubt about it.

The man was starting to get really horny. She was looking outside the window and he was staring at her legs. He licked his lower lip as his eyes feasted upon her smooth and silky legs. The sexual tension was unbearable. He was turning into a wild sex animal. He made up his mind. He needed some action now, even if they were in public.

Even destiny was on his side. It was dark as it was raining outside and only dim lights were lit in the bus. The bus went over a speed breaker on the road and the driver applied breaks quite suddenly. The result was that it gave a push through the crowded bus. Shreya was hurtled forward but a hand grabbed her from behind and prevented her from falling.

Shreya muttered a grateful "Thanks" without looking behind at the man. But to her surprise her saviour did not remove his hand from her flat stomach.

Instead she felt his hand move slightly upward. His fingers were slightly brushing her breast. Shreya moved a little in an attempt to signal him that she did not like his touch and was feeling awkward and uncomfortable. But then he did something totally unexpected. He tightened his hold and pulled her behind unto him. Shreya gasped and felt him hard against her ass.

She got very angry and looked behind her to confront the stranger. But as she saw him, she was at loss of words. The man was very attractive. He stared at her without blinking. Shreya could not get any words out of her mouth.

She threw him an irritated look and moved ahead. But the man moved close behind her and she felt his hand slide against her thigh. Shreya wanted to yell loudly and wanted to him to stop but she couldn't. Her body was reacting to his touches against her wishes. The man grew bolder with his exploration and his fingers flicked across her panties.

Shreya let out a stifled moan and then man smiled feeling satisfied that she was enjoying it. Shreya looked to her left and right side hoping nobody had noticed whatever was going on. Sje was relieved that noone was looking at them. Her legs were trembling as he rubbed his inner thighs and her sensitive part over the soft fabric of her panties. Shreya wanted to remove his hand but her hands were not free. She bit her lip hard to stop herself from moaning and desperately waiting for her stop to arrive.

The bus went through a particularly dark patch of the road and the man took his chance. He squeezed her breast hard and began circling it applying the right amount of pressure. His other hand cupped and squeezed her ass. He was groping her provocatively in a public transport bus.

"No" shreya moaned.

He whispered into her ear "Baby you are so dripping wet for me. You are turning me really horny"

The bus turned into the main street and the man removed his hand immediately. More people entered the bus and he began grinding onto her ass, moving round and round in slow circles. The bus ride seemed to be going on for hours.

Much to her relief, Shreya saw her stop approaching. She detached herself from his clutches and got down from the bus. Thankfully the man had not got down after her. As the bus passed her, she saw him smirking at her from the bus window.

After the party, Shreya decided to take an autorickshaw to her home. As opened the door with a key, she saw her husband Daya watching television.

Shreya threw her purse on the seating arrangement. Her blood was boiling.

"Daya what the hell were you thinking? You better explain or I am going to murder you right here" Shreya screamed.

"I dont know what you are talking about" Daya said making an innocent face.

"You were groping me on that bus! In public bus! I was helpless and you took undue advantage!" Shreya yelled.

"I am sorry but I couldnt resist. You were looking so sexy that I could not keep my hands off you" he confessed.

"You are impossible! Are you aware that we are respected CID officers? How dare you do that to me in public?" Shreya screamed.

"Yes we are CID officers. But that doesn't mean that I cannot get turned on in public by looking at my attractive wife. And nobody noticed us. I was careful enough" said Daya smirking.

"Oh shut up! You ruined my evening. I could not concentrate on the party. I kept recalling the times from the bus" said Shreya angrily.

"So you wanted more! Even you were turned on and you wished you were in bed with me instead of dancing in the party" said Daya triumphantly.

"No!" said Shreya avoiding looking at his face.

"Okay I am sorry. I won't do it in a bus henceforth. We can try at a movie theatre or an elevator" said Daya catching her tightly.

"I hate you" said Shreya.

"Okay. Okay. I was joking. Now let me make it up to you. You know for ruining your evening." said Daya.

Shreya smiled.

Daya pulled her into a sensual kiss and dragged her to their bedroom without leaving her lips.

 **END**


End file.
